A vehicle can be propelled by a drive torque that is generated by an internal combustion engine, an electric motor, etc. and then transferred to a driveline of the vehicle by a transmission. The transmission can be either a manual transmission or an automatic transmission (a conventional automatic transmission, a semi-automatic transmission, a continuously variable transmission, etc.). An automatic transmission may be referred to as a “shift-by-wire” transmission when at least some of the mechanical components are replaced by electrical components. Vehicles equipped with automatic transmissions may also include a park lock system that is configured to selectively engage a park gear of the transmission to prevent the vehicle from moving. Similarly, a park lock system that includes at least some electrical components in place of mechanical components can be referred to as a “park-by-wire” system.